Love Returns?
by Bobapearl
Summary: It seems that love refuses to let Kyoko go, even after she vowed to leave it behind for good. But after Ren's confession, can Kyoko overcome her inability to love and accept his feelings? Kyoko x Ren


HI! This is my very first fanfic and I worked quite hard on it. Hope you all like it!

Reviews are more than welcome! Thanks!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

  
**

I've been awake all night, watching the moon bathe the world in pale light and then seeing the sun rise just above the horizon. It was beautiful really. Lying on my side, staring out the window, I felt strangely at peace—despite what happened the day before.

With a sigh, I turned to lie back onto my back with my arm draped over my eyes. This couldn't be happening. How could I fall for the same trap again? Was I REALLY that weak?

Sitting up, I beat my head with my hands while chanting "BAKA BAKA BAKA!" over and over again. Just when I turned my back on it, it came creeping back, invading every part of my mind, body, and heart. Love was absolutely relentless.

Looking at the clock, I realized that it was 6:00, two more hours before I had to go to LME. Thinking about work gave me the butterflies. Well no, that's not true. Work didn't give me the butterflies. It was the PERSON I would see at work that made me uneasy.

Sighing again I leaned my head onto my bent knees and stayed in that position for who knows how long. This was going to be rough; I knew it. How was I going to face him now?

Seeing that I couldn't wait any longer, I slowly got ready for work. Putting on my clothes at almost a snail's pace, I could feel the anxiety resurfacing again.

"Sheesh, you're pathetic," I huffed under my breath. "Hold yourself together. It's just—"

I couldn't even say his the looks of this, it was going to be a very long day.

Just as I was about to grab my bag and leave the room, my phone vibrated. It was only once, which meant someone sent me a text message. Curious, I walked over to my mattress and picked up the thin, pink cell phone lying next to it. Flipping the cell open, I nearly dropped the device when I realized who it was.

"He never lets up," I muttered.

It was short and sweet. Nothing elaborate or anything. In fact, if anyone read it, they would have thought it was just a friend. But he wasn't a friend. No, he was much more than that.

_Good morning. Think you can meet me before work today? We should talk._

The nerve of that man. Didn't he understand how difficult this would be if anyone saw us? Shaking my head and smiling just a little, I walked down the stairs and got on my bike, pedaling to LME.

As I walked through the front door, I was sure to keep my eyes peeled for him. He wasn't going to sneak up on me today. After greeting nearly every person I saw, I tip-toed to the locker room, praying that he would be late today. I needed to mentally prepare myself before we "_talked_."

And just as I was a single step from opening the door, a dark shadow loomed over me.

I froze. Curse his punctuality.

The shadow didn't move nor did it speak. Staring at the silhouette, I knew there was no mistake. It was definitely him.

Slowly turning around to face him, I stared directly into his eyes. I was going to say good morning, but the words were caught in my throat. I was too mesmerized by his face. I couldn't even breathe, let alone speak. Was he always this attractive?

Seeing my astonished gaze, he smiled tenderly, the kind that nearly tore my heart in two. "Good morning," he said smoothly.

I shyly smiled and replied, "Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

I shook my head and inquired with my eyes, "You?"

He chuckled and ran a hand through his silky, brown hair. "Sleep was evading me last night. In fact, it was probably the worse night to lose sleep on since I have an interview today. I guess I had a lot on my mind."

Guilt slowly bubbled inside of me. Because of me he lost sleep!?

"Ts—!" I began to say, but he held up a hand and silenced me before I went on.

"If you are going to apologize for anything, it should be about trying to avoid me just now."

I bowed my head. "I wasn't TRYING to avoid you," I murmured while averting his gaze.

"You're right. You weren't TRYINGto avoid me_._ You WERE avoiding me."

I looked up sheepishly, about to say another apology, but suddenly he placed a hand underneath my chin and tilted my face towards him. "Let's talk about this in a more private place, shall we?"

Unable to speak, I nodded and followed him down the hall. He led the way, turning down an empty corridor. Staring at the back of his tall figure, I came to the conclusion as to why so many women were in love with him. I mean, how could they not be? He was perfect in every way. He was a gentleman who had a way of making people swoon to his every word, a successful actor who had an incredible talent, and he even had the best-looking face in the world to match. I swore to myself that I would never become one of them, one of those love-sick girls, but I failed. I failed miserably.

We finally reached a small, dimly lit office at the end of the hall and stepped inside. He softly closed the door behind me as I turned around to face him, holding my breath. This was it. Now or never.

At first, he just stared at me and then he let out a long, deep sigh, looking anywhere else but at me. "Was I wrong," he began softly. "Was I wrong in telling you how I feel?"

Wrong? The only thing wrong was the fact that a man like him could actually be interested in a girl like me! The only thing wrong was how I have been thinking about him ever since he told me how he truly felt! The only thing wrong was that I actually felt happy that he loved me even though I know it will never work! Other than that, nothing could ever be wrong.

But I didn't say any of that. Instead I said, "I don't understand."

He stepped closer to me and looked at me straight in the eyes, never breaking his gaze. Tentatively, he placed his hand on my cheek and caressed it with his fingertips, causing me to tremble. "When I told you how I felt, you seemed…shocked. Disbelieving almost. I couldn't fully understand your expression. Were you horrified? Disgusted? Happy? And then before I could really explain myself, you left. You don't know how it has tortured me, not knowing what you thought. Please don't feel inclined to tell me you feel the same way. I just—"

He stopped abruptly and closed his eyes again. I could see how hard it was for him to say all of this. He was making himself vulnerable, vulnerable to rejection, hurt, and pain. I knew this situation all too well. I wanted to comfort him, but I had no idea how.

Slowly, he opened his eyes again.

"Please tell me what you are thinking," he whispered as he leaned down and gently pressed his forehead against mine. His breathing was slow and steady, but I could still sense the anxiety.

I was silent for a moment, very aware of how close our bodies were. My heart was beating wildly in my chest. I'm sure he could hear it. I was nervous yet excited all at the same time.

"About you," I replied simply and placed my hands against his chest. I stepped even closer to him, feeling his rapid heartbeat. It made me feel better knowing that he was nervous too. Oddly enough, this felt right even though I knew it was wrong. There was no mistaking how I feel and it was time that I accept it, no matter how difficult it would be.

"About us," I added after I could muster up the courage.

He smiled and whispered, "So have I. I have thought about us for a really long time."

"You want an answer from me, don't you?" I asked gently, feeling a happiness that exploded within me from his tender words. "You want to know how I feel."

He nodded and wrapped both of his arms around my waist, pulling my body against his. Instinctively, I leaned my head on his chest and closed my eyes. "It's not hard to guess what my answer is."

"I want to hear you say it though. Forgive me for being demanding, but I don't want to jump into any conclusions."

I laughed gently and lifted my head so I could look at his face. I couldn't believe how tense he was. Was he really that scared of my response? "I feel the exact same way you do."

With a smile that knocked me breathless, he leaned down and kissed me gently. It was slow and sweet; a tender symbol of his love that he felt for me for so long. I wrapped my hands around his neck in response, digging my fingers into his silky hair. He tilted my head at an angle so that the kiss went deeper. I gasped, but it was out of surprise, not fear. In fact, I didn't want the kiss to stop. If I had the choice, I would remain in his arms forever.

When it ended, we were both breathing quite heavily. We just looked at each other, gauging the other's reaction. He must have been reassured by what he saw, because he kissed me again. A little more roughly this time, but gentle enough to make it comfortable. I sighed and parted my lips.

"You're really pushing my patience," he whispered against my mouth.

The corners of my lips curved upward as I said, "Forgive me for being demanding."

He laughed and held me tighter while murmuring my name. "Kyoko?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

I smiled and snuggled closer to him, placing my head against his chest once again. Was this what love is suppose to feel like? Was it suppose to make me feel so wonderful? Is this what I have been missing out on for so long?

I peeked up at him to see his tender, loving gaze. This man was mine and nothing in the world would ever change that. I loved him. I loved him more than I ever could and it felt beautiful to finally love again.

"Tsuruga-san?" I whispered.

"Yes?"

"I love you too."


End file.
